shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Redfox/Personality and Relationships
Personality Phoenix is a cheerful person who is almost always smiling regardless of what she is saying, such as when promising to kill someone. She is usually kind however, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Phoenix proved to be more open-minded than the other Revolutionary members, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to Static, at one point even defending him from the a members's disrespectful behaviour, and later showing admiration for Static after seeing how pure hearted he was. Phoenix also can be very flirtatious, as she is seen on numerous occasions flirting with Nova and Random people male and Female alike. She is generally overbearing, if not blunt, toward those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. Phoenix is known as the cruelest of the Female Members of the Revo, but she does have a caring side and is not above showing concern for others. She is also a bit of a diva who takes exceptional pride in her looks and Sword skill. She is a clever, kind, and caring person. She is very confident in her appearance and sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. She is also a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other Revo members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood (before she Meet Nova), caused many of her members to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of the revolutionary Army. Nova says that she's "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion". Static says that she's "Evil and Manipulative, Cold and Scary". It is also shown that Phoenix is intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of the Marines and its workings. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from most other nobles, very much like Nova Blade. For instance, she instructed her Army to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Phoenix-sama" ("Lady Phoenix" in the dub). Another note of her eccentricity is that she speaks in a dialect that elders use, such as identifying herself as "washi" (a term that usually old men define themselves with) instead of more feminine terms like "watashi". Phoenix also has shown that She is obsessed with Nova Blade and when Ever someone threatens him she will lose her normally calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic appearing state that even frightened Dragon and Kuma. Phoenix also seems to have a slight masochistic side, wanting Nova to spank her as punishment for a mistake, and saying it's her "hobby" when Nova said it wasn't his. Phoenix has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. Phoenix has always had a long-standing admiration for Nova, which later developed into much stronger feelings, leading her to fall in love with him after he saved her life. From the start, Phoenix's affection for Nova was really obvious to almost every character except Nova himself, who remained oblivious to her feelings. Relationships Revolutionary Army Monkey D. Dragon Bartholomew Kuma Emporio Ivankov Nova Blade Static Dyson Allies Skyline Pirates Enemies World Government Category:Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk Category:AZER3L Category:Character Subpages Category:1NF3RNO